Zombocalypse
by monster-milk
Summary: "Hey, my name is Mordecai and what was I expecting? Definitely not the zombie apocalypse, that's for sure." Human AU. Mordecai/Margaret Rigby/Eileen


**Author's Note:**

_I've been recently inspired by Walking Dead and Warm Bodies to create an Regular Show AU where it's a zombie apocalypse + where they are human. So I hope you like it!_

_Each chapter will have a specific (or multiple) song(s) to go with it._

_This one is Hungry Hearts by Bruce Springsteen. You should listen and read along at the same time. :)_

_P.S. The title of this fic is a reference from the episode: Grave Sights._

* * *

**Prologue**: _Hungry Hearts_

Hey, my name is Mordecai and I'm currently hungry as hell. I've been stuck patrolling the southern wall of this park for the past three hours now and it is _hot_. However, in another hour or so, it will be four o'clock. Thats when Rigby and I are supposed to go scouting for more supplies in the city for the first time in a couple of weeks. Not that I'm complaining, since I'm kinda tired of eating nothing but some vegetables from Pop's garden, and barely any meat from the meat locker. I get that Benson's trying to save most of the preservable food we have for the winter, but I just miss my Frosted Flakes, man.

Come to think of it, I miss a lot of things actually. The most surprising thing that I miss is helping maintain this park. I mean, I _actually_ miss cleaning those god damn gutters and that fountain. Don't get me wrong though, the work was hard, but at least it was better than this hell hole that we're living in now. It all happened so fast too, it was on just a normal day of veggin' on the couch and watching some mind-numbing television when we were supposed to be working, when the news came on talking about how the virus was spreading. We had no idea what they were talking about at the time. All we knew was how it sounded a lot like when Rigby and I accidentally awoke the dead on movie night in that cemetery that one night.

Thinking back on it now, it was actually exactly like that. Except for this time it wasn't our fault. Finally something that wasn't actually our fault, but this time we couldn't fix either. I don't even know how Rigby and I did it, fixing whatever bullshit thing we did. We always managed to pull it off, but not this time. Even though Skips had "seen this before", (I mean, we have too at this point...) he still couldn't come up with any miracle resolve like he usually does. This was it, our final resolution, and there was no going back.

My whole world was spinning for a while there, and to be honest, I'm still dizzy. I mean, so many, many people have died. I've personally _watched_ so many people die – and then rise up again. Honestly, what was I expecting? I've watched so many movies and played so many video games about this stuff. It's like I walked directly into that one movie "Zombocalypse" that we always use to watch. I guess, I wasn't expecting it to be just so different in real life. I try not to think about it. I also try not to think about what happened my family too much either, or else I'll...I really just don't want to think about it, okay? Rigby was the only one to get me out of that slump a while back, when all this happened. However, Rigs been taken this pretty well. I personally think it hasn't fully caught up to him yet, and thinks it's one, big video game still.

That's another thing I miss, video games - _sigh_.

My stomach grumbled as I fiddled with my AK-47, and looked towards the debris ridden city again. "_Can't wait to go out there again this afternoon,_" I thought as I rolled my eyes. Then I let my long legs hang over this massive wall we built over three months ago. "_Wait, it's been three months?_" I thought to myself incredulously. Even after everything I've been through, I would never have expected for it to end up like this. "_But then again, who was exactly expecting the zombie apocalypse?_" I scoffed as I wiped the sweat off my brow .

While I waited 'til four, I decided I'll listen to this Springsteen cassette a few more times and watch these inhospitable streets a little longer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_So, should I continue?_

_It might take me a while to upload the rest of the chapters though cause I have school and junk. Blah-blah. You've heard it all before._

_Also, if you have any questions please direct them towards my tumblr: milk-monster. Any addition info will be tagged under: zombo_


End file.
